1. Technical Field
The device relates generally to surgical instrumentation and, more particularly, to a suturing apparatus adapted for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures are characterized by the use of an elongated cannula structure having a relatively small diameter with a proximal and distal end. The distal end of the cannula is passed through the surrounding tissue into the body cavity wherein the surgical procedure or examination is to be effected, thus providing a conduit for the insertion of surgical instrumentation. A plurality of cannula structures may be used to allow operation of a variety of instruments simultaneously during a given procedure. For example, one cannula may provide a conduit for an endoscope for vision and illumination within the operative cavity while the other cannulas may provide conduits for control of specialized surgical instruments designed for performing specific procedural functions.
Many surgical procedures call for placing stitches through tissue, a procedure traditionally accomplished by hand. Laparoscopic suturing presents a particularly challenging task, because it must be accomplished using remote instrumentation through a port that typically averages between five and ten millimeters. One instrument for facilitating laparoscopic suturing is discussed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,181, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Although the suturing device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,181 can be used to place laparoscopic sutures, the suturing device may require the use of a larger cannula to allow a needle to be passed through in order to place stitches through tissue. As it is generally considered desirable to reduce the size of a cannula used during a laparoscopic procedure to limit the amount of trauma to a patient as well as reduce the time it takes to heal, it would be advantageous to provide a laparoscopic suturing instrument that can pass through a smaller cannula.